


Sister ?

by Dweebtaki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Also zen is a great wingman, F/M, Seven is best wingman, The whole RFA is a good wingman, Yoosung is so cute, Yoosung tries to get at Jumins sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebtaki/pseuds/Dweebtaki
Summary: Jumin really wants the next party to be grand and perfect. No one knows why until the day of. Yoosung runs into a very pretty girl and they seem to have some chemistry. . .





	Sister ?

Jumin Han has entered the chat

Yoosung ★ has entered the chat 

707 has entered the chat 

MC has entered the chat

Yoosung ★: Hiya~

707: Yo

Jumin: Hello

MC: Hi everyone.

Jumin: I think it's a good time to discuss the party.

Yoosung ★: Shouldn't we wait for Jaehee and Zen?

707: Zen is at rehearsal. I don't think he'd have the time right now.

Jumin: I just wanted to make sure everything is set for tomorrow. It's our second party and I want it to go better than the first.

707: Don't worry about it. MC has everything covered. She did great last time. She'll do the same now.

Jumin: Okay. I expect this party to be flawless.

Jumin: Well look at the time. I must leave. Goodnight.

Jumin Han has left the chat

Yoosung ★: What's his deal?

MC: Maybe someone special is coming?

707: Like a boyfriend ?!

Yoosung ★: . . . or a girlfriend?

707: Doubt it.

MC: Whatever he's got going on, I'm sure he'll be fine. This party is going to be better than the last for sure!

Yoosung ★: Glad to hear that! Well, I got to go to bed! Try and get some sleep!

707: By going to bed you mean playing LOLOL until you pass out on your desk, right?

Yoosung ★: I'm not like that anymore! Anyways, you two need sleep. Goodnight

707: Night

MC: Goodnight ~!

Yoosung ★ has left the chat

707 has left the chat 

MC has left the chat

The morning came and everyone was ready to go. They all met up at around 11. Giving them an hour to do any last minute preparations. Yoosung went around adjusting the centerpieces on all the tables.  He moved around some flowers to make the bouquet look bigger in the vase. He had it perfect when he heard a voice.

 "They look very nice."  

 Yoosung jumped, startled. This made him knock over the vase. Luckily he caught it before any water was able to escape. This person appeared out of nowhere. He didn't hear anyone walk over to him or even he anyone in his peripheral. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I frighten you?" The person said. 

Yoosung looked up. He was met with a girl. A very pretty girl. He was already a bit flustered but now he was red as the roses in the center of the table. 

"Um, yeah a bit b-but it's okay. You d-didn't mean to." He stuttered. 

The girl laughed. Yoosung gave an awkward laugh as well rubbing the back of his neck. Who was this girl? She wasn't anyone he knew. If she was a guest, Why was she here so early? 

 "I'm Yoosung. Can I ask who you are? I don't think I've ever seen you before." He held his arm awkwardly in front of him waiting for her to shake it. 

 She took it and replied, "I'm Valerie."

'Valerie. That name doesn't ring a bell.  Who is this girl?'  Yoosung thought.

"Um well, the party doesn't start for a few more minutes. You can have a seat where ever you'd like." He said looking around at the tables.

"Thank you but have you seen Jumin anywhere ?" She asked.

' Jumin? Why would she be looking for Jumin? Did he invite her? Is this his girlfriend!? No way! She's like way pretty!' 

"Um, I haven't seen him since I first got here. Maybe he went outside ?" Yoosung said 

"Okay. Thank you so much!" She flashed him a soft smile. He blushed and waved goodbye as she walked away.

About 15 minutes later the party started. Guessed began to come in and the RFA went around to greet them. Yoosungs eyes searched the room for Valerie. Who was This girl? His attempt to find Valerie was unsuccessful but he did spot Saeyoung and MC.

 Yoosung called to them. "MC! Saeyoung!"  

 The pair turned to Yoosung and started to walk over. 

 "What's up?" Saeyoung asked.

"Hey, Saeyoung. MC, do you remember emailing a girl named Valerie by any chance?" Yoosung asked

"The weird purse maker with the blue hair?" MC replied.

"No. She just has dark hair. It looks black almost." 

"I don't recall talking to anyone else named Valerie. Why?" 

"Because there was this girl talking to me earlier and she was looking for Jumin. I think it might be Jumins girlfriend!" 

"I doubt that. Jumin having a girlfriend? In what world?" Saeyoung laughed.

"Well, why would a girl that none of us know be here before the party and also be looking for Jumin?" Yoosung shot back.

MC nodded. "That is true. Well, I guess we won't know until we see her again or Jumin introduces us to her." 

"Yeah. I catch up with you guys later." Yoosung waved and walked away. 

  She's not a guest that MC invited so that means she must be Jumins girlfriend. That would also explain why Jumin was acting so uptight in the chat yesterday. He wanted the party to be good to impress his girlfriend or something. But there was one question one Yoosungs mind. How did a cold and emotionless guy like Jumin manage to get such a nice and pretty girl? Pigs must be flying outside of something.

 "Yoosung, did you happen to see Jumin anywhere?" 

 "Oh, Jaehee! I haven't seen him anywhere. I was actually looking for him too."  

 "He's been missing for about 10 minutes now." She said, frowning. 

 Zen, Saeyoung, and MC walked over to them. 

 "All the guests have arrived but the cat freak isn't here?"  Zen rolled his eyes.

"Yoosung said he may have seen Jumins secret girlfriend," Saeyoung smirked.

"Mr. Han? A Girlfriend? No way. I think I would've known if he had a girlfriend," Jaehee was shocked. 

 "Well, there was a girl named Valerie here before the party asking where Jumin was," Yoosung explained. 

 "That doesn't tell us that it is his girlfriend. She could just be someone Jumin invited. Like a coworker or someone from a company he plans to work with." Jaehee replied.

 "But if it was just someone from a company, Why couldn't he just send her to MC?"

"I suppose." 

"I just can't believe he got someone so nice a-and pretty. She had a really nice smile and pretty eye-"

 Yoosungs sentence was cut short by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. The five turned around to see Jumin and a young woman standing next to him. Everyone's eyes widened a bit, especially Yoosungs. It was Valerie. 

'Please don't tell me she heard any of that...'  Yoosung thought, blood rushing up to his cheeks.

" I have someone I'd like you all to meet," Jumin said, presenting the woman to the RFA.

The woman awkwardly lifted her hand up as if to say hi. "I'm Valerie." 

 "She's my half-sister. We recently got back in touch and I thought it would be nice to invite her. "

"It's very nice to be here and a pleasure to meet you all." 

The group smiled at her. Yoosung felt relief. He didn't know why but he did.

"Valerie this is Jaehee. Zen. Saeyoung. MC. and Yoosung." Jumin moved his hand to point to each person while he said their name. When Jumins hand got to Yoosung, Valerie gave him an 'Oh hey a remember you' smile. Yoosung shyly waved. 

"I hope you all get to know Valerie a little more during the party. Please don't make her feel uncomfortable," Jumin looked directly at Saeyoung when he said this. Saeyoung gave him a big cheeky grin.

 "Anyways I'll we'll be off for now." Jumin led Valerie in another direction. 

 Yoosung couldn't help but watch as she left. Her long hair lightly swaying as she walked. He admired the way her dress fit her body like a glove, it really showed off the curves of her body. He thought back to how pretty her smile was and how-

"Hey! Earth to Yoosung!" Saeyoungs hand was waving in front of his face. He playfully swatted it away. "You zoned out for a second there,"

"I told there was no way that jerk had a girlfriend," Zen scoffed. 

"Yeah Yoosung, what were you thinking? Jumin is obviously gay," Seven joked.

"I don't think he's gay Maybe he just hasn't found the right woman," MC added. 

 "Mr. Han never talks to any women unless it's for business. I'd be surprised if he ever really gets a girlfriend," Jaehee said.

 Yoosung wasn't paying any mind to the chit chat. He was still attempting to admire Valerie from afar. There was just something about her. He didn't know what it was but he didn't care. He just knew he had to talk to her.

 Saeyoung noticed Yoosungs attention slipping again. He was curious about what had him in such a trance. He looked in the direction Yoosung was studying. He scanned the area for things that would make Yoosung act this way. He spotted Valerie.

Oh.

ohh.

 Saeyoung grinned from ear to ear, raising his eyebrow and giggling. 

"Yoosung~ Whatcha lookin' at~," Saeyoung said, nearly singing the words. 

 Yoosung heard his name and snapped out of his trance. Shaking his head he replied, " Oh, nothing. I guess I was just daydreaming again. Sorry," 

"Oh, really? You weren't looking at a pretty girl over there?" 

Yoosungs cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. The other three members looked at each other, mildly confused. 

"I-I was just looking over there a-and spaced out." 

"Sure you were~ You were just looking over there. You totally weren't looking at Valerie~" 

  Zen, Jaehee and, MC smiled after hearing this. They now knew exactly what was going on. 

 "Aw Yoosung~ Why don't you go talk to her?" MC suggested.

"I-I-I Uhm I just," Yoosung studdered. 

"Yoosung you're a sweet boy I'm sure she'll like you. Just don't mention the fact that you play video games all day," Zen laughed.

 "G-Guys seriously, stop it. I'm going to go get something to drink," Yoosung walked away to get a cup of water or something to cool him off. Being put on the spot like that made his face burn up. He walked over to a table that was a variety of snacks and beverages on it. He picked up a small cup and filled it with water. He took a small sip and sighed.  He felt so strange today. 

"Hey Yoosung," 

 Yoosung turned his head and nearly dropped his cup. "Oh, um, hey Valerie. I-I thought you were over with Jumin," 

 " I was but talking to a bunch of men about business stuff is kinda boring." She laughed.

 "Oh, haha yeah. I can imagine." 

"I thought I'd come talk to you since we already talked once today." 

 "Yeah, D-Do you want to sit at a table and talk?" he asked.

"Sure," She followed Yoosung the nearest table and sat down. 

"So Jumin didn't really tell me about the others. What kind of people are they?" Valerie asked.

"Well which one do you want to know about first?" Yoosung replied.

 "Hmm," She looked at the group of RFA members who were still standing in their group."How about the one with the white hair."

"Oh Zen, He's an actor. He is a flirt and a huge narca- . . . I mean he has a very high self-esteem." Yoosung laughed

 "I see. What about the woman with the short hair?" 

"Jaehee she is a hard worker. Unfortunately, she's kinda like Jumin's personal slave. She is very kind though." 

"And the girl with the long hair?" 

"That's MC. She joined the RFA about a year ago. She's also very nice. You'd like her." 

"And the one with the red curly hair?" 

"Saeyoung. He's an interesting person. He's . . . a huge goofball. He's fun to be around and very funny. A bit immature at times though. "  

"I see. Now, what kind of person is Yoosung?"  Valerie rested her chin her palm and smiled. 

"Oh I-I uhm... I'm a college student. I am pretty boring but... " Yoosungs voice faltered. He thought he wasn't that interesting of a person. He didn't know what else to tell the girl sitting next to him.

"I don't think you're boring. You said you're in college. I am too. What's your major?" 

 "Pre-veterinary studies."

 "Really? It's nice that you like animals. Those who care for animals are truly beautiful people."  She gave him a smile. 

 Yoosung melted at the sight. She's was so pretty. Her smile made the whole room seem brighter. He smiled back. 

 "So, you said you are a college student too. How's school?" Yoosung didn't want to have her asking all the questions.

"It's good. I get pretty good grades and I actually enjoy learning."  

 The conversation went on and on. It felt like a dream to Yoosung. A nice and pretty girl talking to him? This couldn't be real. Yoosung had his eyes on Valerie as she talked. He was so focused. He thought it would be a bit weird if he just stared at her the whole time she talked so he let his eyes wander around the room. He looked only a bit to the right before seeing Saeyoung and Zen staring at them, smiling like idiots.

 'How long have they been watching us?' Yoosung thought. He tried to ignore it and listen to Valerie. She was in the middle of a story. He couldn't ignore them though. Now that they knew Yoosung saw them, they started to make fools of themselves. 

 Saeyoung took out a bobby pin and pushed his hair around to look like Yoosungs. Zen posed like a girl with his hand on his hip and back arched. He ran his finger up and down Saeyoungs sleeve and leaned into him. They proceeded to fake make-out with each other. Yoosung blushed and looks away, listening to Valerie finish her story. Saeyoung and Zen continued their antics before music came on. 

 Yoosung and Valerie looked over to the center of the room where people were already gathering to dance. Yoosung frowned. The RFA is supposed to dance with guests. He could see Jaehee gesturing him over. 

 "I'm sorry. I have to go. I hope we can talk later," Yoosung got up and pushed in his chair. 

 "Me too," Valerie smiled up at him. 

 There's that smile again. Yoosung nodded and walked over to his friends. He got there and adjusted his bow, getting ready to dance. 

"So~ Yoosung how was your chat with Valerie~?" Saeyoung said her name in an annoying singy voice. 

 "I-It was r-really nice. She is s-super smart a-and um. . ." Yoosungs voice trailed off in embarrassment. 

 "And s-super p-pretty?" Saeyoung mocked.

 "Y-Yes," Yoosung realized what he just agreed with. "W-Wait what d-did I say? Um . . . I-I mean. . ." 

"Yoosung my boy, you called her pretty~" Zen teased. Saeyoung and Zen started laughing and poking Yoosung.

 The sound of Jumin clearing his throat interrupted their laughter. 

 SHIT SHIT SHIT JUMIN

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to say that! I-I-I," Yoosung completely forgot they were talking about Jumins sister. He apologized profusely. 

 "I don't see what you're apologizing for. She has her own life and makes her own decisions. I have no part in her life. If you want my blessing or something like then consider it given. Treat her right Yoosung,"  Jumin replied, adjusting his suit getting ready to dance. 

 Yoosung couldn't say anything so he just nodded. 

 "Okay, enough procrastinating. We need to start. Everyone scatter and dance," Jaehee instructed.

 The evening when on. Yoosung and the rest of the RFA danced with guests. It had been about an hour already. Nothing but dancing, occasionally talking with some guests but mostly dancing. Yoosung couldn't focus on dancing though. All he could think about was Valerie. He would give anything to break from his drunken dance partner to go find her. When the current song ended Yoosung let go of the woman who he was dancing with to go and meet up with his friends again. 

 As he was looking he spotted Valerie sitting alone and staring at her cell-phone, obviously bored. He figured his friends could wait a few minutes. He walked over to her.

 "Hey, you seem bored." He sat down next to her.

 "Oh, you noticed. Yeah, I'm just waiting for my ride home. I'm getting pretty tired. I was just about to walk out of here," She said putting her cell-phone into her clutch. 

 "O-Oh well, do you want me to walk you out?" Yoosung was disappointed she was leaving before he even got a dance with her. The least he could do is walk her out and chat for the last few minutes she was there.

"I'd like that," she smiled.

The two got up and walked to the front door. It was opened so you could see the ballroom from the outside. Valerie peered inside and laughed, "Jumin is probably gonna be irritated I didn't say goodbye or anything."

 "He'll get over it. Besides you're still going to see him after this." Yoosung said.

"That's true," She walked over to the wall and leaned against it. Yoosung stood a few feet in front of her. There was this really awkward atmosphere for a few seconds. Nothing was said, the occasional sound of a car passing breaking the silence. Yoosung cleared his throat, trying to ease the awkwardness by saying something.

 "Did you have fun tonight?" 

Valerie looked up at him. "Yeah, I did. The whole dancing part was kind of boring but at least I got to talk to you." 

 "M-Me?" 

"Yes. You're the reason I didn't leave sooner. Jumin was too busy to pay attention to me and I knew no one. You talked to me and I liked it. You're . . . really nice." Her smiling expression turned into one of embarrassment, cheeks turning a pink color and eyes falling to the floor.

 "Oh I, um, You're really nice too. I had a nice time with you." Yoosung put his hands in his pocket and looked down. Now they were both looking at the same thing. The lovely concrete floor. 

 There was a loud buzz from Valerie's phone that caused the pair to look up. Valerie took the phone from her clutch and looked at the new message. She frowned and bit her lip.

 "My ride is around the corner. She'll be here in a minute or so. . ." 

Yoosung felt his heart sink a bit. "I guess that's my cue to go inside?" 

"I guess. . ." Valerie looked down and rubbed her arm. "It was nice getting to know you." 

 "Y-Yeah. It was nice. ."  Yoosung looked into the ballroom, ready to start walking inside when he saw five familiar faces looking at him. The whole RFA had been watching them. Zen and Saeyoung were aggressively waving their hands which were in the shape of phones. They were mouthing 'Get her number.' over and over again. Yoosungs eyes widended a bit and he smiled. 

 'Of course , idiot, you have cell-phone.' Yoosung thought.

"One thing before you leave," He said, turning back to Valerie. "C-Can I have your number?" 

 She smiled and nodded. Yoosung pulled out his phone and handed it to her. She entered ten digits and put her name with a heart. She handed it back to Yoosung. 

 "I guess I should go now. My friend is waiting for me." 

"Okay. . talk to you la-" 

 Yoosung was cut off by a peck on the cheek. Valerie had kissed him in the middle of his sentence. 

 "Bye!" She winked and ran off, leaving Yoosung standing alone in shock. His face was red and he felt as if he couldn't move his body. He was slowly melting in the ground. His moment of shock was interrupted by Saeyoung running over and pulling Yoosung into a headlock, rubbing his head and yelling. 

"Yoosung my boy, you got a girls number! Let it be known that today Yoosung became a man!" 

The rest of the RFA came over laughing. Saeyoung released Yoosung from his grip. Yoosung looked down at his phone and smiled. 

 He was definitely calling her after the party.


End file.
